P.07
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! Type | } |- ! Place of Origin | } |- ! colspan="2" | Service History |- ! In Service | } |- ! Used By | } |- ! Wars | } |- ! colspan="2" | Production History |- ! Designed | } |- ! Manufacturers | } |- ! Produced | } |- ! No. Built | } |- ! colspan="2" | Specifications |- ! Weight | } |- ! Length | } |- ! Barrel Length | } |- ! Cartridge | } |- ! Action | } |- ! Feed System | } |- ! Sights | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The Pistole Model 2007 is a semi-automatic, 9mm handgun that was designed by Ruger as the SR9 and is currently produced under license by Kaiserliche Waffen und Munitionsfabriken as the standard issue sidearm for all branches of the Kaiserreichswehr. Design Details The P07 is a stiker fired, double-action automatic handgun using 9x19mm Parabellum ammunition. The weapon uses 17 round double stacked magazines housed in the grip and uses a button release. The pistol uses a black polymer frame, which is embossed with the KWM letters in a German Gothic font, above a Ruger logo, the only original branding on the weapon. The safety lever is located on the rear of the frame and is ambibextrous. The lever can be rotated upwards to the SAFE position, exposing the word "Gesichert", and locking the mechanism. Rotating it down exposes a red dot and allows firing. The slide is marked with the Imperial Crown property stamp on the rear of the slide's left side, with the KWM logo once again. A letter prefix is present above the crown for the actual plant, for example, 1 being the primary factory in Emmerich. In the center of the left side is a large P.07 designation, and ahead of that is a small crown proofmark with the branch that owns the weapon; KH for the Army, KM for the Navy, LSK for the airforce, and FG for the Feld Gendarmerie. The right side of the slide bears the serial number, which is done in 100,000 unit blocks with a letter prefix of A-Z, and is different for each plant. Also on this side is the caliber designation: Kal. 9x19mm PARA, and the Imperial Eagle with the year of production underneath it. The Eagle and date are the final inspection mark and date it was formally individually accepted by the Kaiserreichswehr Ordinance Board. The top of the slide features a loaded chamber indicator that will rise when a cartridge is chambered, and is marked "PATRONE GELADEN", or Cartridge Loaded. Accessories The P07 is issued with a feldgrau flap holster made from nylon webbing with a plastic fastener. The holster includes pouches for two magazines, and with one in the weapon totals a standard combat load of 51 rounds. The P07 is also issued with a cleaning kit that consists of a small pull-through and an oiler, as well as brushes and patches. The specialized kits are issued to officers and other troops who only carry sidearms, as the standard rifle kit is usable as well. Adoption by the Kaiserreichswehr In 2009 the Kaiserlicher Ordnungsausschuss, or Imperial Ordinance Board announced that it was accepting prototypes for a replacement for it's Walther P1 pistol that had been serving since the reformation of the Imperial Army. A number of designs were submitted, including: * Einreichungspistole 1982 (E.82) - A Glock 17 in 9x19mm. The submission pistol was discarded in the first round of testing after the cult following of the weapon barraged the KOA with petitions for it's immediate adoption without testing caused them to reject the design out of sheer annoyance. * Einreichungspistole 1911 (E.11) - A Happy Nation standard issue M1911A2 pistol. This design was rejected due to the desire to retain the 9x19mm round, as well as a desire for a double-stack magazine. * Einreichungspistole 1911 Verlängert (E.11V) - A 9x19mm version of the M1911A2 submitted alongside the original M1911A2 pistol using a 15 round double-stack magazine. This pistol would survive to the final round of testing, but would be rejected due to the perceived weight of the steel frame. * Einreichungspistole 1980 (E.80) - A SIG-Sauer P226 in 9x19mm. This submission was rejected in the second round for shoddy craftsmanship causing numerous failures before even reaching the stress testing. * Einreichungspistole 1938 Aktualisieren (E.38A) - A heavily modernized Walther P38 design that featured a double stack magazine and a polymer frame with integral grips, mated with an aluminum slide. Despite some failures, the P.38A was only rejected after final trials, as cited by the KOA "The Walther submission is desirable due to its similarity to the current issue P.1 pistol, but sufficient doubts as to the strength of the polymer in it's frame force us to formally reject the design." * Einreichungspistole 1992 (E.92) - A Beretta M92FS pistol. This pistol passed the torture tests but failed in the accuracy tests, and was rejected. * Einreichungspistole 2007 (E.01) - A Ruger SR9 pistol. The pistol, along with the E.38A, and E.11V were the only designs to survive the full battery of tests, and in the end the E.11V was rejected for weight issues and the E.38A was rejected for concerns over it's long term strength, despite being the board's initial favorite. The E.07 was adopted as the P.07, and was fully standardized by 2013. Service History The P.07 has been used by the Imperial Armed Forces since 2009, and has been very popular. The Kaiserreichswehr doctrine is to issue all soldiers with sidearms for emergency use, and thus the weapon is extremely widespread. The P.07 showed it's worth to the Army during the Durkadurkastan War in 2016, as well as the subsequent occupation. The P.07 is so popular that by popular request civilian models are being made by KWM as of 2017, being properly marked with the exception of a lack of property markings. Users Kaiserreichswehr * Kaiserliche Heer * Kaiserliche Marine * Luft Streitkrafte * Feld Gendarmerie Various police and security organizations in the Kaiserriech.Category:Kaiserreichswehr Category:Weapons Category:KWM Category:Pistols